In the Nights We Wept
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Mark is offered a chance to grant one of his greatest desires, one he has longed for. What happens when a simple wish that seemed so harmless becomes not so flawless? Slash.
1. Chapter 1

_**In the Nights We Wept**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE. **__**Remember this is AU wrestling world, meaning anything and everything can happen. **_

_**Summary- Mark is offered a chance to grant one of his greatest desires, one he has longed for. What happens when a simple wish that seemed so harmless becomes not so flawless? Slash. **_

Mark sat in a dark corner of the bar, the name of the latest city the WWE had stopped in had slipped his mind. For all he cared they could be in the middle of the Antarctica and he really didn't care.

They were taunting him.

He had been watching the younger man taunt him, flaunting their relationship with no knowledge of his actions what so ever. The relationship he would -could- never have with the young man, despite his undying interest, the younger man always belong to that other man.  
>Mark signalled the elder bartender for another round of whatever lingered at the bottom of his glass. The bartender nodded and served him another drink. Mark continued his observation the younger, the couple that moved as one as they crossed the dance floor with their dance steps. The younger of the two seemed delighted as a small rare smile crossed his beautiful features, the man's partner spoke to him making his smile grow.<p>

Taker's thoughts were interrupted by a small petite women who sat down at his table. Mark eyed her for a minute taking in her mystified outfit, the olden fashioned gypsy like outfit fitted her petite form, her curled black hair fell down her back, while her facial features were hidden behind a masquerade mask. She sat across from him, her aura radiating though out the room.

When the women made no acknowledgement towards, Mark looked at her raising a curious eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" Mark asked taking his eyes off the young man he was watching to train them onto the elderly women. She looked at him and shook her head.

"No, dear, you can not help me but I however can help you." Once again she fell silent, her crystal gray eyes seemed to glaze over for a second before they returned to back to a bright blue.

"Oh yeah, well what makes you think I need help? Or that I need your help?" Mark shook his head and took a drink from his glass.

"I can tell you need something I can give you. Your eyes, the hold much pain and sadness, and I can help with that. I can make you happy." Mark almost chuckled at the idiotic words that spilled from her lips, but there was something about her made him hold in his dying need to laugh and for a second maybe just listen to what she had to offer.

"I have an offer for you." Mark once again found himself raising an eyebrow, silently telling her to continue. A small part of him intrigued by her.

"I can give you anything. Anything you desire, for one night. One night with no consequences, no repercussions, you can have everything and anything." Her crystal black eyes shined with knowledge beyond age.

"Excuse me?" Mark asked pushing his glass to the side, so that he could lean in closer to the lady.

"My name is Anstice, and I can give you whatever it is that you want. A million dollars. A night of passion with a loved one. A loved one brought back to life. A small weekend vacation, to anywhere in the world you may desire for as long as you please. Anything you desire, whatever it may be."

"Anything?" He asked going along with her little get up, mostly just humouring her.

"Anything." Anstice confirmed.

Mark looked away from the knowing eyes that were staring into his soul and focused on the couple that were still on the dance floor, Anstice's offered lingered in his mind, he could do it, a night full of passion with the young man. But than again who could actually give him that, with a mocking chuckle a part of him curious what it would be like if this lady could actually do it, a night filled with the other's pleasured moans, as he laid on his back with Taker hovering over him. Mark could ask for this and show the young man what really pleasure was. Deciding to humour her,

"I want him, for one night. I don't want him to remember the next morning."

"Like it never happened." A silence filled the bar, followed by a dark flash, before anyone could realize something happened, everything was normal again. The music played as they couples on the dance floor danced, and the bartender continued to fill orders for the paying customers.

With a shake of his head, Mark glanced around and noticed Anstice was no longer sitting across from him, shrugging the whole encounter off Taker ordered another drink.

_**Read, Review, please give me a reason to continue this. **_

_**A.N. I don't know why I wrote this, I wrote it last week but I didn't like it so I left in my documents, but then I returned to it and after fixing it up a little I've decided to give it a go. What is going to happen in this story I don't know. This maybe only a few chapters long or it could turn into something huge. I have no clue.**_

_**But I am curious as to what my readers think of this, who do you think Taker's watching?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**In the Nights We Wept**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE. **__**Remember this is AU wrestling world, meaning anything and everything can happen. **_

_**Warning- violence?**_

_**Summary- Mark is offered a chance to grant one of his greatest desires, one he has longed for. What happens when a simple wish that seemed so harmless becomes not so flawless? Slash.**_

* * *

><p><strong>I love getting reviews. And I thank you all so much for the lovely reviews and to anyone who favourited and alerted this, thank you. I look forward to seeing how people react to this chapter. <strong>

**One person did guess right about who Mark was watching. Congrats. **

* * *

><p>Randy stumbled, he was lost. A foggy cloud lingered in his mind. No he was lost...unconscious...dead maybe. Hell if he knew. He needed help. Someone needed to find him.<br>Randy slumped against the wall, he couldn't see straight. The last thing he remembered was a club, drinking, dancing..dancing with John. John! Where was John? John would know what was happening. Randy tried to stand up but the wall that he was leaning against seemed to move, Randy cried out in fright. What the hell was happening?

Randy fell back onto the ground. The world around him seem to stop shaking, a small layer of sweat seemed to gather on his skin, what the hell was happening?

Randy heard voices. No not in his mind, no these voices were real. Voices that were coming closer. Closer to him. He once again tried to stand but his legs didn't seem to want to co-operate. He wanted to get up and get away from these voices. Who know who they belonged to. It could be some drugged out hobo who was looking for some action with a pretty little thing. Not that Randy was little, or pretty he was a man therefore he was handsome. Deadly handsome. With another failed attempt Randy found his lips turning downwards into a frown, no he needed to get up, he need stand up on his damn two feet.

The voices were coming closer, no there were to close. Randy blinked up warily, they were standing before him. No, not them. Anyone but them. Randy tried to speak his tongue felt like it was swollen and his mouth felt like cotton. No he needed to get away. Now.

"Well, well what do we have here? A pretty little thing that needs to be taught a lesson, yeah?" the leader taunted, his group of shadows giggled, or laughed, whatever they were humouring the not so funny leader.

"Aww is big Randy scared of us? Well you should be." With that they attacked, what better thing than to attack a defenceless man in a dark alley. Randy managed to cry out and try to block some of the blows but his limbs felt heavy, and useless. Randy shot his leg out, he succeeded in hitting his target one of the shadows fell down with the force of the blow, it had been so unexpected. The others fought him back with a great vengeance.

Randy slumped back against the wall, the concrete was cold or were they bricks? It didn't matter they were so cold. Cold and hard. Painful. The group surrounded him, their fists rained down, as they feet shot out and kicked him painfully. Randy cried out in pain.

The world was dark. It was dark and there was no light. Randy felt the heavy darkness starting to drown him, with one last attempt he tried to fight back, no it earned him a kick in the shoulder.

Yup, that hurt.  
>Randy tried to clutch his shoulder but they stopped him and continued to assault the already injured body part.<p>

Randy looked up at the dazedly, he tried to keep his eyes open, the darkness was calling to him. He looked up just as his eyes met a dark eyes staring back at him, the eyes lined with kohl giving them an aggressive dangerous look. Randy sighed and allowed his eyes to fall shut. He felt safe, Dark Eyes would punish this fools, or kill them. One or the other. Randy was unaware when the attacks stopped, as the newcomer physically threw each one of them against the wall, only when he finished punishing them in such a brutal way did he bend down and lift the unconscious man from his slumped position.

Dark Eyes held the young man protectively in his arms as he carried him, nobody bothered to look their way. The soft delicate breaths that puffed against his neck were the only things that kept him from going back and tearing the heads of those useless excuses for human beings.

The man finally came to the destination he held in his mind, he kicked the door open, ignoring the surprised "Hey!" that came at the response of the act. He glared at the bald man who stood up from his chair, the dog that rested at his feet growling threateningly until it saw who was there and settled back down.

"What the hell? What happened?" The man questioned following behind at Dark Eyes walked off, still carrying Randy protectively in his arms.

"Glenn?" Glenn stopped in his steps, watching as Mark walked off with the young man still laying in his arms heading off to his master bedroom. Glenn turned and found his young lover standing there, only dressed in one of Glenn's t-shirts that hung off his figure covering all that parts that needed to be covered.

"What's going on?" Glenn walked over to his lover and cupped his cheek. The young thing titled his head resting comfortably in the older man's grasp.

"Nothing Michael, time to go back to sleep." Mike nodded and walked back into the bedroom, he crawled into the big king sized bed with a yawn and settled himself amongst the fluffy bedding. Glenn leaned in the doorway watching, Mike caught his eye.

"Are you coming to bed?" Glenn growled, as much as he wished he could, his attention was still focused on his brother.

"I will once I talk to Mark. Go to sleep love, I'll join you soon." Mike yawned again and snuggled deeper into the blankets and pillows.

"Okay.." Mike's sleepy whisper came. Glenn watched as Mike drifted off to sleep. He watched the young man for a minute longer before gently shutting the door over and walking off down the hall to go find out what the hell Mark was doing with an unconscious Randy Orton.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Read, Review, please give me a reason to continue this. <strong>_

_**A.N So I start school in less than two days, which I have mixed feelings about. I don't like getting up in the morning, therefore I don't want to go. But I'm hoping I can find inspiration by being at school and around others. I tend to find inspiration in the oddest of times but school seems to help alot so yeah. Hopefully I can get some good ideas. **_

_**Once again I'm not totally positive where this is going as a story but I'm kinda liking it. I can't wait to see how people react to this chapter. **_

_**Remember review please. Tell me what you think. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**In the Nights We Wept**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE. **__**Remember this is AU wrestling world, meaning anything and everything can happen. **_

_**Warning- mentions of violence**_

_**Summary- Mark is offered a chance to grant one of his greatest desires, one he has longed for. What happens when a simple wish that seemed so harmless becomes not so flawless? Slash.**_

* * *

><p><strong>I love getting reviews. And I thank you all so much for the lovely reviews and to anyone who favourited and alerted this, thank you. I look forward to seeing how people react to this chapter. <strong>

**Still haven't figured out where this is going as a story but I'm loving the feedback so I guess just stay with me for the ride and I'll try and figure out where this is going.**

* * *

><p>Glenn was sitting at the table and bottle of whiskey and two glasses sitting in front of him, he was waiting for Mark to come back downstairs after he got Randy settled. Glenn glanced at the clock, checking the time. Mike would only sleep for so long before he would come and find Glenn, the younger man often found sleeping hard without his lover sleeping next to him.<p>

Glenn heard the creaks and groan from the starts and Mark came down, within seconds Mark entered the kitchen taking a seat at the table, pouring himself a glass. Glenn did the same waiting for Mark to explain, Mark just cocked an eyebrow.

"Mind explaining?"

"I didn't ask for an explanation when you brought Mizanin into our house."

"That's different." Mark raised his glass taking a drink narrowing his eyes at Glenn from over the rim.

"How so?" Glenn growled and muttered something under his breath. Mark was very aware of how Mike got involved in their lives. He understand Glenn's need to protect the younger man.

"What happened to Orton?" Glenn directing the conversation away from his baby.

"Someone drugged him I think, I found him in behind the bar being stomped on by Nexus. Little bitches they are."

"You didn't kill them did you?" Glenn asking raising an eyebrow

"Nah they're breathing but they really shouldn't be." Mark ran an hand through his hair. "They came close to dislocating his shoulder, kind of surprised they weren't able to with Orton's shoulder problems, but it'll definitely be bothering him for the next couple of days. He's also got some nasty bruising along his ribs but I don't think he broke any. His wrist is a little bruised he might have broken his fall with it or something. He's covered in bruises and scraps. A nasty bump on the head to but no concussion." Glenn nodded.

"He'll live." Mark nodded and finished off his glass. Glenn did so also. Mark filled both their glasses once again. They sat there in silence neither of them talking, just enjoying the quiet. The silence was broken a short time later by a groan of the stairs, a second later a sleepy Mike entered the kitchen, he sleepily rubbed his eyes while searching for Glenn, walking over to the Big Red Monster he was pulled on the big man's lap. Mike tiredly curled up against Glenn's frame.

"Come to bed." Glenn looked at the clock, it was nearing 2:30am. Glenn emptied his glass and placed in back down standing up he scooped Mike up into his arms nodding a goodnight to Mark before walking to the stairs and to his bedroom that he shared with Mike. Gently placing Mike down on the bed watching as Mike curled into the pillow, Glenn left to do his business in the bathroom before returning and climbing into the bed next to Mike. Mike rolled over and settled against Glenn's side, his head using the pale man's chest as a pillow. Glenn kissed Mike's forehead before falling into a deep sleep.

Mark drained his cup, he walked over to the sink placing the glasses in it to be washed at a more decent hour. He walked over to the phone and dialled and number leaving a message knowing someone would here it at a more decent hour, he repeated the process for a second time using a different number. Once that was taken care of he locked the doors and shut off the lights, closing up for the night. Mark gave a soft whistle, and two dogs came running down the stairs. Mark pointed to their pillows watching as they settled down for the night. The first dog was a female West Siberian Laikas named Tarka, beside her laid a female Black Mouth Cur named Kabato. Since Mark and Glenn both had their dogs when Mike moved in Glenn had gone off and bought Mike his own little pet a little Singapura kitten which Mike had fallen in love with naming her Daya. The kitten still young had feared the dogs, even as she has gotten more used them she still avoided them, Daya was a mysterious cat and often hard to find. She made her presence known when she wanted food though.

Mark went upstairs to his room once the dogs were settled, stopping in the doorway watching Randy sleep soundly in the middle of his bed, the blankets were clutched in the younger man's grasp but other then that he seemed to be sleeping soundly.

Mark gently closed the door over not shutting it all the way and walked off to one of the spare rooms, the last thing he needed was for Randy to wake up with Mark sleeping in the same bed next to him and have a major freak out. Mark stripped and climbed into the bed, drifting off into a fitful sleep.

_**Read, Review, please give me a reason to continue this. **_

_**A.N I hadn't realised it had been such a long time since I updated this. My bad. Oh well it's updated now. It's not much but it's something, I was planning to write more but I'm so tired so I'm gonna go to bed instead and maybe write more tomorrow or soon. **_

_**Once again I'm not totally positive where this is going as a story but I'm kinda liking it. **_

_**Remember review please. Tell me what you think. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**In the Nights We Wept**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE. **__**Remember this is AU wrestling world, meaning anything and everything can happen. **_

_**Warning- mentions of violence**_

_**Summary- Mark is offered a chance to grant one of his greatest desires, one he has longed for. What happens when a simple wish that seemed so harmless becomes not so flawless? Slash.**_

* * *

><p><strong>I love getting reviews. And I thank you all so much for the lovely reviews and to anyone who favourited and alerted this, thank you. I look forward to seeing how people react to this chapter. <strong>

**Still haven't figured out where this is going as a story but I'm loving the feedback so I guess just stay with me for the ride and I'll try and figure out where this is going**

* * *

><p>Mike awoke the next morning to the early sunrise, he was always an early riser, ever since he was young. He blinked a couple of times as his eyes adjusted to the morning light. He laid there for a minute longer before gently lifting Glenn's arm from its position around his waist and crawled out of the bed. Glenn who had been spooning the younger man rolled over at the movement but didn't wake up. Mike stretched out his cramped muscles before grabbing a pair of running shorts and a t-shirt. He watched Glenn sleep for a minute before going downstairs, being as silent as possible not that it would really matter, Glenn and Mark slept like the dead. Tarka and Kabato, both were awake waiting for Mike, he stopped at the back door where the two were waiting. It was a routine, while Glenn and Mark slept Mike would get up at sunrise and take the dogs for a run. The property the two brothers owned was fantastic for it, the multiple trails lead to many parts of their 40 acres of land in the middle of no where. Mike closed the backdoor behind him and started off in a jog but as he left more distance between him and the house he started picking up into a faster jog never quite moving into a full out run. The dogs, obedient little creatures they were stayed by their masters side and kept pace with him. They had gotten quite used to this routine.<p>

Mike didn't go as far as he would on a normal morning, he was feeling quite sore after having taken a serious ass beating from his match against Wade Barrett a couple of nights ago. His ribs had suffered the most but the bruising was healing nicely. After that Glenn had order the writers to give Mike time off, Mike had been secluded to win that match yet Barrett had changed plans and had stopped pulling the punches, choosing to actually beat Mike.

Neither Glenn or Mark were currently wrestling, Mark had taken some time off after Wrestlemania to give time for his body to heal and to also work on the land, while Glenn was currently written out of his story line with some made up injury.

Mike changed direction slowing down slightly as he made his way back towards the house, as he reached the back porch he was simply jogging and panting as he tried to catch his breath. Mike opened the backdoor and the dogs ran for their water dish. Mike grabbed a water bottle before heading upstairs to take a shower. As he entered the bedroom he found Glenn sitting up in bed waiting for him.

"Hey!" Mike greeted as he bounced over to the bed, climbing on to give Glenn a kiss, which was gladly returned.

"How was your run?" Mike kissed Glenn's neck as he straddled the bigger man's thighs.

"It was okay, I just jogged." Glenn gently lifted Mike's head away from his neck to look into his lover's blue eyes.

"Your ribs still bothering you?" Mike shrugged, keeping his gaze lowered as he ran his fingers over Glenn's bare chest.

"Let's see." Glenn said tugging on the hem of Mike's sweaty shirt. Mike didn't argue allowing the older man tug the t-shirt off. Glenn inspected the fading bruises, gently probing in some place making Mike whine.

"I'm fine. You worry to much."

"It's my right to worry about you." Mike sighed and admitted defeat.

"You up for a shower. I'm all sweaty and dirty." Glenn released a throaty growl as Mike giggle and made a dash for the bathroom, Glenn following behind.

The two stood under the water, allowing the hot water wash away the fine sheet of sweat that covered Mike. Their lips danced together to a rhythm that neither could follow. Glenn groaned low his throat as Mike's mischief hands drifted down his chest and gently cupped him. Glenn captured Mike's lips once again in a kiss stealing the younger man's breath as Mike's hand circled him gently stroking his larger lover in a teasing motion. It didn't take long for Mike's teasing touches to drive Glenn to full hardness. Mike giggled as Glenn grabbed Mike's hands forcing the younger man to release him. Mike gasped letting out a small squeak as Glenn manhandled him until he had his legs wrapped around Glenn's waist.

"Please, Glenn."

"You need prep." Glenn insisted reaching around Mike, the younger man grabbed his wrist still his motions.

"Still loose from last night, please Glenny need you now. All of you. Need you so much." Mike became a blubbering mess, as Glenn brought Mike once again into a breath stealing kiss as Glenn lined himself up with Mike's inviting entrance and thrusted into Mike with one strong motion. Mike cried out, his hands grasping for something to hold onto. His fingernails digging into Glenn's broad shoulders leaving crescent shaped imprints. Glenn pressed kisses along Mike's collarbone waiting for the smaller man to adjust to the intrusion. Mike slowly rolled his hips getting used to the feel of having Glenn in him, it was a feeling he could never get used to. Mike's lips found Glenn's as the red monster started making small thrusts as Mike continued to circle his hips to the two working together to make a pleasurable rhythm. Mike loved having Glenn inside him, the older man was perfect for him just the right shape and size that he could hit Mike's prostate with each pleasurable movement. Glenn gripped his thighs and made him spread them a little more, making him arch as Glenn's pace slowed down but the thrusts were possibly deeper than before.

"Glennnnnnn, you're teasing. Need you faster. Please so close." Mike moaned his words broken as Glenn complied and his thrusts speed up.

"Touch yourself, make yourself cum babe." Glenn moaned out trailing some kisses over Mike's shoulder. Mike reached between their slick bodies and wrapped a hand around himself, keeping pace with Glenn's thrust, Mike all but arched his back painfully.

"Gonna come. GLENN!" Mike's head snapped back but he didn't seem effected by it as he released all over both their chests, the water washing it away almost immediately. Glenn only managed a couple more thrusts before he spilled his release inside Mike's clenching heat. Glenn bit into Mike's neck as his climax washed over him, the two collapse against the wall. Glenn tried to keep his weight off Mike not wanting to hurt the younger man's still healing body. The water that had long grown cold had washed away the evidence of their previous activities, Glenn reached around Mike and turned the taps off. Mike shivered and pulled Glenn down for another kiss.

The two climbed out of the shower and dried off, getting dressed before heading down to the kitchen, Mike puttered about the kitchen making breakfast for them and Mark. Glenn sat watching his lover, glancing towards the stairs. It wouldn't be long before Mike figured out they had an extra guest in the house, but for now Glenn preferred that Mike didn't know.

* * *

><p><em><strong>R<strong>__**ead, Review, please give me a reason to continue this. **_

_**A.N I hadn't realised it had been such a long time since I updated this. My bad. Oh well it's updated now. **_

_**_**I don't think I'm gonna be able to update this weekend, I have a final on Friday, then another on Monday, and one on Tuesday, so lots of studying to do... boring... Oh and my birthday's on Saturaday. However after Tuesday I have a five day weekend so I put update then. We'll see...** _**_

_**Once again I'm not totally positive where this is going as a story but I'm kinda liking it. **_

_**Remember review please. Tell me what you think.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**In the Nights We Wept**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE. **__**Remember this is AU wrestling world, meaning anything and everything can happen. **_

_**Warning- mentions of violence**_

_**Summary- Mark is offered a chance to grant one of his greatest desires, one he has longed for. What happens when a simple wish that seemed so harmless becomes not so flawless? Slash.**_

* * *

><p><strong>I love getting reviews. And I thank you all so much for the lovely reviews and to anyone who favourited and alerted this, thank you. <strong>

**Still haven't figured out where this is going as a story but I'm loving the feedback so I guess just stay with me for the ride and I'll try and figure out where this is going. **

**Please be extra forgiving with any spelling mistakes or grammical errors, I seriously can't type slash spell at the moment. I think I'm like half asleep at the moment. **

**But still enjoy it.. **

* * *

><p>Randy awoke to the late morning light filtering though the blinds. He moaned as a spasm of pain ran down the length of his body. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to lay back down and rest his body so that it could heal. The only thing that kept him from doing just that, was the lingering knowledge that told him he wasn't laying in his own bed or John's for that matter. Randy gently sat up making sure his movements were slow. Randy crawled out of the large comfortable bed, testing his weight and checking over his injuries before walking to the closed bedroom door. Simply dressed in a pair of boxers and a huge black t-shirt that hung off his lean figure, Randy opened the door and looked both ways before walking down the hallway towards the stairs. He moved in slow calculated steps keeping his injuries in mind, his ribs protesting majorly even with the smallest movement. Randy crept down the stairs thankful they didn't squeak or groan in protest. He reached the bottom step, he went to go towards what he thought was the front door when he came face to face with someone.<p>

Mike had been in the kitchen finishing the dishes while Glenn and Mark had taken the ATVs out for a ride down the the old creek out on the edge of their property. Mark had left the radio playing in the kitchen, Mike gently swayed his hips as he puttered around. He looked at the clock and figured Glenn and Mark should be returning soon. Him and Glenn had planned to spend the day around town together. Mike finished drying off the last plate and placed it in it's rightful spot in the cupboard before wiping down the counter. Mike sighed and went to go get ready, he went towards the stairs and found himself coming face to face with another that shouldn't be in the house.

Mark and Glenn, shut off the engines to the ATVs and parked them in their rightful spot out in the shed, Mark slapped an hand onto Glenn's shoulder as they were heading back to the house.

"What plans do you and Mike have?" Mark asked.

"Mike wants to go into town and walk around for a while, we'll probably go out to dinner later." Glenn grunted, Mark nodded. "Have you called Dr. August to check up on your house guest yet?"

"I called him the first night, he's coming later today to check up on him and make sure his injuries aren't to bad." Glenn nodding he was going to say something else when they heard screams coming from the house, the two shared look and took off in a run towards the house.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mark and Glenn burst though the back door finding Mike and Randy standing face to face, while the dogs jumped around barking at the loud noise, even Daya had come out of hiding standing all arch backed on the back of the couch, hissing like a cat possessed. Glenn crossed the room creeping up behind his boy and silence him with a hand slapped across Mike's mouth cutting off his screams. Mark placed a hand on Randy's shoulder making his scream die off. The dogs still jumped around barking, Mark glared at them.

"Tarka, Kabota bed. Now." His hissed pointing a finger in the direction of their beds, both dogs hung their heads laying down in their rightful spots keeping a watchful eye on the scene before them, ready to come to the rescue of their own.

Mike mumbled against Glenn's meaty palm before sinking his teeth into it making Glenn retract his hand.

"What the fuck is he doing here? Why the fuck is he here? Did you know he was here? Why the fuck is he here? Why didn't you tell me? How long has he been here? Once again why the fuck is he here? Why the fuck aren't you answering me?" Glenn once again rested his hand over Mike's motor mouth, Mike fell silent.

"Shh.. I'll answer all your questions later, why don't you go get ready and we will head to town." Mike glared at Randy, who look back at Mike his face emotionless. Glenn gently grasped Mike's chin and titled his head until Mike was looking into his eyes.

"Don't worry about him, go upstairs and get ready." Mike tried to look at Randy again but Glenn wasn't letting go of his chin. "Now Michael." Glenn released his chin and turned him in the direction, smacking his ass to get Mike in motion, Mike glared over his shoulder at Randy before going up and heading to the room he shared with Glenn.

"Ignore him for now, he's stubborn." Randy nodded, of course he knew that already. There was a knock on the door, Mark squeezed Randy's shoulder and went to answer the door, a man in his early 40's stood on the door step.

"Dr. August come in. It's good to see you again." The Dr. shook Mark's hand, nodding at Glenn when he entered the other hallway and he caught sight of the Big Red Monster.

"How is Michael? Is he well?" Glenn nodded,

"He's doing just fine." Dr. August nodded,

"That is good." Mike chose the moment to re-appear at the top of the stairs making his way downstairs. Choosing to ignore Randy Mike looked towards Glenn raising an eyebrow in question.

"Can we go?"

"Let me go change my shirt." His black shirt was covered with dust from the dry dirt that flew at them while riding around. Glenn disappeared, Mike nodded at Dr. August who returned the nod.

"So Mark what can I do for you today?" Dr. August asked getting to the point of his reason for his being there.

"I need you to check Randy here, it seems he ran into a couple people's fist and feet." Mark said nodding at Randy, Randy winced and rubbed his side where his ribs were still bothering him.

"We can do that." Mark nodded and gestured for the two to follow him back upstairs, Dr. August followed behind the Deadman but Randy lingered at the bottom of the stairs for a second, staring into Mike's eyes. Nothing was said between them, Mark paused having noticed Randy wasn't coming.

"Randy?" Randy didn't respond, his attention was focused on Mike. After a few seconds, Randy blinked and looked away, he looked up the stairs towards Mark before looking once more back at Mike and shook his head walking up the stairs, following Mark to the room he had woken up in.

Mike stood at the bottom watching Randy's retreating back. He didn't notice when Glenn had once again appeared before him, he jumped slightly when Glenn's hand rested on his cheek. Glenn raised an eyebrow, Mike shook his head plastering a smile on his face.

"Ready to go?" Glenn grabbed the younger man's hand and lead him towards the door.

_**R**__**ead, Review, please give me a reason to continue this. **_

_**A.N It's kinda short but ehh words aren't flowing at the moment, and even worse I can't seem to spell anything right at the moment. Randy should seriously change his name to 'Radny' cause maybe I'd actually spell it right. Every time I type his name I type 'Radny', it's annoys me so much. **_

_**I hope this chapters peak your interest at least even if it wasn't much. I felt like I should write something at least. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**In the Nights We Wept**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE. **__**Remember this is AU wrestling world, meaning anything and everything can happen. **_

_**Warning- mentions of violence**_

_**Summary- Mark is offered a chance to grant one of his greatest desires, one he has longed for. What happens when a simple wish that seemed so harmless becomes not so flawless? Slash.**_

* * *

><p>Glenn watched Mike from the corner of this eye as he drove them into town.<p>

Glenn had worried about his young lover's reaction to their house guest so in all honesty he certainly wasn't surprised by the outcome of it all.

Glenn stopped the truck in a small parking lot out in front of a small cafe, he figured they could walked around for a while until Mike calmed down and was ready to go home. Climbing down from the truck, he noticed Mike stayed in his spot not moving.  
>Glenn rubbed a hand over his tired face and slammed the door shut he walked around and opened Mike's door, the younger man didn't move staying stubbornly still, staring straight ahead. Glenn growled lowly in his throat before reached across Mike and unbuckled his seatbelt before manhandling Mike until he was sitting sideways in his seat. Mike stared down at his lap refusing to look at Glenn, the older man's lips twitched as he reached out and gently lifted Mike's chin up with the tip of his index finger, Glenn swallowed dryly as the younger man's tear filled eyes stared at him.<p>

"You didn't tell me." Mike accused after a long pain filled silence had settled between them. Glenn reached out and tugged on Mike's legs until he was sitting on the edge of the seat and Glenn stood in-between them.

"No I didn't tell you that Randy was in the house, and for that I'm sorry."

Mike sniffled and looked away from the big man in front of him, letting out a deep tortured pain filled sigh Glenn reached out and rested a hand on Mike's hips gently picked the young man up and out of the truck, Glenn set Mike on his feet and closed the passenger side door.

"You think you can manage to forget about Randy long enough to enjoy a day with me in town?" Mike rolled his eyes as he wiped his cheeks dry of his fallen teas. Glenn offered Mike his hand, which Mike accepted, letting the older man lead him into the small cafe.

Mike ordered a French Vanilla roasted coffee, while Glenn took a regular deep roasted coffee; the couple took their coffee and started walking around the small town. The two of them browsed around in a couple of stores, Mike tried on a few clothing items modeling them for Glenn, then Glenn would pay for them.

Glenn was pleased to see his baby's mood was improving; the younger man was laughing and smiling happily.

Glenn walked off as Mike stood at a rack of designer jackets; Glenn wandered to the window and glanced at the few windows shops that littered the small street. The big man looked back at his lover for a second as the younger man tried on a dark black jacket with a light faded pin stripe design and a bight baby pink interior, Glenn glanced back out at the certain store that happened to have caught his attention. Glenn crossed over to where Mike, a small grin tugging at the corner of his lip as Mike did a model spin for him, showing off his outfit.

The big red monster nodded his consent to the outfit, Mike smiled blindingly at the bigger man, and the two closed the small distance between them and their lips met in a soft sweet kiss. When they drew back Mike whined low in his throat his eyes half lidded. Glenn kissed his forehead.

"I'll be back in a minute, I just want to go check something out." Mike nodded as he started to remove the jacket. Glenn left the store and closed the distance towards the shop that had captured his attention. Entering the fancy looking store he walked past the many displays before he walked past something that caught his eye, he quickly back stepped and stood in front of the item.

"Can I help you with something?"

"I would like to buy that." Glenn said pointing to the item.

"Of course." The store owner went about wrapping the small box. Glenn paid for it not even batting an eye at the price, before walking back to meet Mike. The younger man had left the clothing store and was standing a little ways down the street looking in the window of a pet store. Glenn walked up behind his baby boy and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"How long is he going to be at the house?" Mike asked as he leaned back into Glenn's embrace.

"I don't know babe, Mark found him being beaten on by the Nexus outside a bar."

"Does Mark like him?" Glenn was silent for a moment, he knew the answer to that but he was worried about Mike's reaction.

"Yeah, sweetness, I think he does." Mike nodded a sharp nod before looking at the baby black kitten in the window; her mouth opened and closed in silent meows. "You want another kitten? Another friend for Daya?"

"Or maybe a pet for Randy?" Mike questioned. "I mean, I imagine Mark's not going to let Randy go if he likes him and what not. Right?" Glenn nodded and kissed Mike's head.

"Are you sure you want to give him a kitten?" Mike rolled his head back so that it was resting on Glenn's chest.

"I don't have a great relationship with him but I think he needs a kitten while he heals."

"Okay babe, whatever you want."

Glenn and Mike went into the pet store and Mike picked out the small Black munchkin kitten that had been in the window, the store employee smiled at them as she placed the kitten in the box and rang them up, Glenn paid and they left.

The two continued their adventure around town before finding a small restaurant, two ordered and made small talk occasionally but the silence that had settled between them was relaxing.

Once they finished dinner, Mike and Glenn ventured back to the truck and Glenn drove them home. Mike cooed at the kitten that slept in his lap, the young thing cried the whole way home. Glenn chuckled as he parked the truck, Mike was mocking the kitten by meowing back at the it. Glenn climbed out and helped Mike out and guiding him to the front door. The house was dark, other than a light coming from the living room, Mark sat on the couch drinking and watching an old recording of some football game, he looked up as the couple came into the living room.

"Enjoy your day?" Glenn nodded as he watched his young lover walk into the kitchen to go feed the kitten some food. Mark raised his eyebrow as he caught sight of the small feline.

"Yeah it was nice." Glenn shrugged and mouthed 'for Randy', which caused Mark to arch his eyebrow in question once again.

"What did Dr. August have to say?"

"A couple of bruises and some scraps. His ribs will be tender for a little while, they are nicely bruised. His arm is in a sling to prevent any further damage to his shoulder and his wrist is a little tender but no real damage. Overall he needs a good week or so of nothing but rest." Glenn nodded and watched as Mike came back into the living room, with the little kitten in his arms. He went over to Mark and showed him the new creature.

"He's very nice, Michael." Mike nodded and went over to Glenn, he gave him kiss.

"I'm going to go get ready for bed." Glenn nodded and watched the younger man leave the room. Mark shared a look with Glenn, both of them wondering just how this would play out.

Mike walked down the hallway, he stopped outside Mark's closed bedroom door, and gently opening the door Mike walked over to the bed and found Randy sound asleep amongst the black bedding. Mike placed the small kitten bed at the foot of Mark's bed and settled the new kitten into it, the black fur ball fell asleep right away.

Mike stood there watching Randy sleep for a second before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I don't know what do you think? Good? Bad? <strong>_

_**bah I know It's been forever since I updated anything. I'm very annoyed with the world I live in, mostly my school related world.** _

_I have serious writers block right now. I can't even think of a simple one shot to write. _


	7. Chapter 7

_**In the Nights We Wept**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE. **__**Remember this is AU wrestling world, meaning anything and everything can happen. **_

_**Warning- mentions of violence**_

_**Summary- Mark is offered a chance to grant one of his greatest desires, one he has longed for. What happens when a simple wish that seemed so harmless becomes not so flawless? Slash.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Blah real life sucks. I have two months left of school then I'm done til I figure out what I want to do with my life. And yeah, so once schools done I'm gonna start writing more and re-writingre-working some of my stories. so yeah. **

**I started this chapter in spanish the other day and instead of working on my law essay (which is due in two days) I finished writing this chapter. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Two more months, just two months.<strong> 

* * *

><p>The next morning when Mike woke up he found Glenn's side of the bed empty and with chilled sheets. It was rare when Glenn actually woke before him. Mike sat up stretching; he let a deep moan as his back cracked nicely. Glancing out the window Mike was surprised to see dark clouds blocking out any morning sunshine. It wasn't raining at the moment but Mike figured it would start soon. Mike climbed out the bed and went to the bathroom to do his morning routine. Mike finished dressing in a too big t-shirt that belong to Glenn and a pair of big comfy sweat pants, walking downstairs into the kitchen he found a note sitting on the counter in front of the coffee maker. The note just stated that Glenn and Mark went into town to check out some prices for parts that Mark needed for his bike and for Mike to behave. Mike chuckled and poured himself a cup of coffee. Daya jumped up onto the counter and purred as she rubbed against him. A loud crash from upstairs drew his attention to the fact that he wasn't alone in the house. Mike set his coffee cup down and made his way upstairs. Mark wouldn't be too happy if he came home and found his guest dead while under Mike's supervision. Mike knocked on the door gently, hearing no response he carefully eased the door open, he was startled to see Randy inspecting the deep purple and black bruises that littered his sides. Randy caught sight of Mike in the mirror and was startled as he spun around in shock and shoved his shirt back in place.<p>

"Uh.. Yeah?" Randy asked shuffling to sit on Mark's bed.

"I was just... uh... I... coffee?" Randy eyed Mike as the younger man lingered in the door way.

"Sure." Mike gave a sharp nod in return before going back downstairs Randy following behind. Mike poured Randy a cup of coffee and refilled his own cup. He turned around and found Randy sitting at the counter island, Mike set Randy's mug in front of him.

"Black with two sugars." Randy took the mug and took a deep inhale of the disgustingly bitter smelling drink. Randy sighed dreamingly.

"You still remember. Thank you." The two settled into an awkward silence, both of them lost in their own thoughts.

Mike remembered the first time he met him.

_ Flashback of sorts.._

_Mike had entered the locker room for the first since officially becoming a WWE superstar. The man stood in the corner a huge hulking figure of a man, the stranger watching with a predator's gleam. Mike set his bag down on one of the benches, looking around in amazement. He was startled from his thoughts by someone clearing their throat; Mike jumped in shock and stumbled back as he glanced at the dark figure standing in the corner. The man let out a deep chuckle._

_"Relax man." Mike swallowed as he stumbled back slightly. The man eyed him before speaking, "You're very pretty." Mike frowned he hated being called 'pretty'; he heard it show much growing up._

_"Don't call me that!" Mike spat out. The man sneered and chuckled darkly._

_"I'll call you whatever I want, Pretty." Mike frowned and watched the man as he moved to invade Mike's space. The man came to a stopped in front of Mike, backing him slowly in the wall. Mike gulped in fear as the man leaned down and pressed his lips against Mike's in a brutal kiss. Mike whimpered in fear, the man pulled off a few minutes later and cupped Mike's cheek._

_"You belong to me now, Pretty." He pressed another harsh kiss to Mike's bruised lips before leaving the room. Mike fell back against the wall as his legs gave out beneath him. He slid down the wall til he was seated on the ground._

_Mike released a unmanly squeal as he heard movement in the room he had believed to be empty. A figure came out of their hiding place._

_"Are you okay?" Mike barely moved his head in a nodding motion._

_"Fine."_

_"A piece of advice, avoid that man. He's not what he pretends to be. The man on the camera is nothing but an image. He's nothing like that in real life." The figure quickly made his way out of the room leaving Mike to his lonesome. Mike nodded as he thought about that hulking man who had left the room, his lips tingling as he remember the harsh kiss. Avoid him. It had sounded so easy at the time._

_End of Flashback..._

Mike was startled from his thoughts by Randy coughing. Mike took a sip of his coffee the taste nauseating him as he thought about his past. Walking to the sink he dumped the filled cup down the sink, watching as the dark liquid flowed down the drain.

"Are you okay?" Mike jumped startled by the voice. Randy watched the younger man as his hands gripped the edge of the sink.

"What does it matter to you?" Randy flinched at the question but did his best to hide it.

"It was just a question." Mike shook his head. He turned the tap on running the clear water to wash away any remaining coffee; grabbing an empty water bottle from the cupboard he filled it with the clean water. He twisted the lid on and turned to face Randy.

"I don't know what Mark expects of you but do whatever you want. I don't know what his interests are in you or why he even saved you. You can do what you please till Mark and Glenn return. You can watch TV, sleep or whatever I don't really care. Just… whatever." Mike snatched his water bottled and slipped on his runners before walking out the door.

Randy frowned as he watched the younger man leave the house, he waited out he disappeared out of sight before getting up and setting his empty cup in the sink. Randy stared at the pretty kitten that sat on the counter; she looked back at him with little interest.

Randy walked into the living room and found the remote control to the television he turned it on and found a movie to watch. He went upstairs and grabbed his little munchkin from his room and settled down on the couch with her. Randy watched his movie as the kitten slept on his chest, Mike's kitten had left her perch on the counter and joined them on the couch she slept curled up in a small ball in between Randy's stretched out legs.

Randy was half way through a second movie when the door opened and closed, he tried to ignore the voices that followed and continued watching his movie.

"Randy?" Randy lifted his head up and spotted Mark standing in the doorway to the living room.

"Hi." Mark nodded and took a seat in one of the arm chairs.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay?" Mark nodded, Glenn stepped into the room.

"Where's Mike?" Randy shrugged,

"He didn't say, he just grabbed a water bottle and left." Glenn let out a sigh and left the house.

"Mark?" Randy asked after the two settled in silence and watched the movie. Mark glanced over at the younger man and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"When can I go home?" Mark sat in silence for a few minutes before standing up to leave the room; he paused in the doorway on his way out of the room.

"Whenever you'd like to." Mark answered before leaving the room. Randy frowned.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So a little hint at Mike's past and maybe his feelings towards Randy... I don't know I'm not sure yet where thats going. <em>**

**_Review and Review. Let me know what you think about this update._ **


	8. Chapter 8

_**In the Nights We Wept**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE. **__**Remember this is AU wrestling world, meaning anything and everything can happen. **_

_**Warning- mentions of violence**_

_**Summary- Mark is offered a chance to grant one of his greatest desires, one he has longed for. What happens when a simple wish that seemed so harmless becomes not so flawless? Slash.**_

* * *

><p>I have 15 days left of school, then I'm done high school, it's so scary. Technically I graduate on Monday though. So yeah. Busy with life at the moment. Hopefully once summer starts I'll be updating more frequently.<p>

* * *

><p>Glenn walked out the backdoor walking along the old trail, he followed the graveled pathway for a little ways until he reached the old barn which him and Mark had rebuilt. Glenn walked into the old barn, he could make out the sounds of frustrated grunts and the sound of skin smacking against leather. Glenn sighed he should have known. Stepping forward he frowned at the sight of Mike beating an old punching bag that hung from the old, sturdy rafters. Mike was slick with sweat as he continued to work not acknowledging Glenn. Glenn could see tears shining in Mike's eyes; he felt his heart break at the sight of his baby in pain. It was one of sights he wished he never had to see.<p>

"Mike!" Glenn called out, Mike stilled for a nano second before he continued to beat the bad senseless. Glenn shook his head and walked over to the old benched that lined the far side of the barn. He dug around for a minute before pulling a boxing shield pad and a boxing glove on. He walked over to Mike and pulled the punching bag out of Mike's reach. Mike hissed in protest and tried to grab it back.

"Leave me alone." Glenn frowned and shook his head.

"Not likely." Glenn growled before standing in front of Mike, Glenn raised the blocker and gestured for Mike to hit him.

"Go away." Mike snapped as he tried to move around Glenn to get to the punching bag but Glenn blocked his path.

"Hit me! Come on Michael I know you're angry and hurt, so hit me." Mike stared back at him, Glenn and him had sparred and trained before together but it always turned sexual and in the end Mark usually ended up walking in on them. Poor Mark had seen enough of their bare asses to last him a life time.

"Hit me!" Mike jumped and instinctively threw his fist forward smacking the shield pad; Glenn nodded and encouraged Mike to do it again. Mike punched it again, sighing out a deep breath before getting more into. Throwing his whole body into it Mike started to punch the pad and Glenn reciprocated to Mike's actions, making Mike work for it.

"Keep going." Glenn encouraged, he could see the anger and frustration in Mike's shinning eyes, and the bluish-grey eyes were lined once more with tears. None dared to fall.

The two continued their little play for a little while before Mike started to sag and his hit were no longer as forceful as they had been, Mike's shoulders sag as he gave one more hit and then his legs gave out from under him as he collapsed to the ground. Mike made a choked sound as one lone tear fell. And just like that a flood started. Mike collapsed in on himself as he let his feelings take over him.

Glenn rolled his neck and closed his eyes for a minute before un-velcroing the protector and the boxing glove his wore, he set them aside and he got down on his knees in front of Mike. Grasping one of Mike's arms he undid the velcro on the left hand, sliding the glove off tossing it aside with his own equipment, he did the same to the right before grasping both the hands and held them in his own hands. His hands swallowing Mike's as they shook in his grasp. Glenn didn't speak as Mike let out his sorrows he just sat there letting Mike know he was there.

Mike's tears slowed into a soft hiccuping sobs and faded into sniffles eventually. Glenn pulled his love into his arms and cuddled the younger man.

Glenn eventually stood and carried Mike out of the barn, following the trail back to the house. Walking into the house he didn't see Mark or his house guest anywhere, Glenn shrugged and walked up to his bedroom that Mike and he shared. Glenn set the younger man on the bed and gently cupped Mike's cheeks. Blood shot eyes stared back at him, Mike bit his lip as Glenn gently rubbed his thumbs over the dried tear tracks.

"Give me a minute, sweetheart." Mike nodded and waited patiently as Glenn walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Glenn shuffled something's around in the bathroom before turning on the water to drain into the bath tub. He waited patiently for it to fill half way before adding some vanilla and lavender bath salts and oils that he knew Mike secretly enjoyed. He grabbed the lighter from one of the cupboards and lit the few candles that were in the bathroom. Glenn turned the taps off once the tub had filled and checked the bathroom once more before going back out into the bedroom to collect Mike.

Mike sat on the bed waiting for Glenn to come back. Glenn held a hand out to Mike.

"Come with me, sweetheart." Mike nodded and crossed the room over to Glenn. Glenn pushed the bathroom door open and gestured for Mike to enter. Mike did so with a small gasp as he took in the sight before him.

"Pretty." Mike whispered as he turned to Glenn, Glenn smiled at him and reached for the hem of Mike's shirt. Mike raised his arms and let Glenn disrobe him. Mike's shorts fell to a pool at his ankles, his underwear followed a second later. Mike stood on his tippy toes and reached up to wrap his arms around Glenn's neck. Glenn smiled down at his love, and kissed Mike's nose. Mike's eyes went crossed eyed for a second before meeting Glenn's eyes.

"Join me?" Mike whispered Glenn smiled.

"Of course."Glenn stripped off his clothes and lead Mike over to the edge of the tub, Glenn helped Mike into the just right temperature water before getting in himself. Glenn sat down with his back resting against the tub; Mike sat down between his legs with his back against Glenn's chest. Glenn wrapped his arms around Mike and hugged him tight, Mike moaned and adjusted his weight slightly his head lolled back rest against Glenn's shoulder.

"Thank you." Mike whispered in the silence that had washed over them. Glenn kissed Mike's temple, the younger man's eyes closed in peace.

"You don't have to thank me; I'd do anything for you." Mike nodded and linked his fingers with Glenn's that rested on the younger man's stomach.

"I know."

"I love you.

"I love you too." Mike whispered as the silence washed over them once again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for all the reviews. There was keeps me going. <strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Read and Review please. Let me know what you think. I enjoy reading them.<strong> _


End file.
